1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to phenyl-1,2,5-oxadiazolecarboxamide-2-oxides, to processes for their preparation and to their use.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art:
4-Phenyl-1,2,5-oxadiazole-3-carboxamide and 3-phenyl-1,2,5-oxadiazole-4-carboxamide are already known and are described in Liebigs Ann. Chem. 1990, 335-338. The corresponding phenyl and hexyl amides are also known and are described in Ann. Chim. (Rome) 58 (1968), 200-212. However, nothing has yet been disclosed about the pharmacological properties of this class of substance.